1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method for controlling the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been a printing apparatus capable of binding a plurality of sheets by using a stapler finisher. Although many of stapler finishers have two or more physically staplable positions, some stapler finishers have only one physically staplable position for cost reduction. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-88375 discusses a technique for controlling a stapler finisher having only one staplable position. Specifically, the technique uses forward printing (printing from the first page in ascending order of page number) and reverse printing (printing from the last page in descending order of page number) in different ways to increase the number of staplable positions.
With a stapler finisher having only one staplable position, the sheet discharge surface needs to be changed depending on a stapling position specification. For example, with a printing apparatus which discharges sheets face-down and performs stapling in the case of one-sided forward printing, it is necessary, in the case of one-sided reverse printing, to discharge sheets face-up by reversing each sheet and perform stapling. When a sheet is reversed, the curvature of the conveyance path and the influence of rollers may crease or break the sheet depending on the sheet type.
Depending on the sheet type, paper jam may occur, thus causing a problem of user inconvenience.